The present disclosure is directed to a reclosable dispensing closure for a bottle or other fluid vessel.
Reclosable dispensing closures have been employed with a wide variety of products, including water, juices, condiments and detergents. The dispensing closure can be opened and closed without removing or separating any portion of the dispensing closure from the container.
There are several styles of reclosable dispensing closures currently commercially available. For example, pull/push and screw type are two common designs. In both of these popular designs, the common theme is that there is a base and a spout installed together in an assembly. These designs rely upon multiple sealing surfaces to create an airtight dispensing closure for distribution and handling of the product.
A disadvantage of these designs is that sealing is not consistent because of manufacturing tolerances, slight burrs, and other manufacturing and assembly irregularities. As a result, current reclosable dispensing closure designs are unable to maintain adequate pressure in the bottles, which limits otherwise available uses for the bottles. For example, carbonated beverages and solutions cannot be marketed in bottles with these dispensing closures, because they would lose their carbonation and be rendered useless to the consumer. Further, bottling companies prefer to pressurize their products prior to shipment, which prevents damage to the product during transit, but these designs cannot adequately maintain the pressure. Pressurization otherwise also allows the bottler to reduce the wall thickness of the dispensing bottle, and rely on internal pressure to support the product during transit and handling. If included, tamper evidency structure increases these challenges.